


Ulrich, spiga di grano

by PawsOfFire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsOfFire/pseuds/PawsOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Correva l'anno 1938.<br/>Metà luglio, per l'esattezza.<br/>Era una bella ed afosa sera, quella che si proiettava sugli infiniti campi di grano maturi, gialli e secchi a tal punto da apparire bruciati dal sole."</p>
<p>Ulrich Bergman aveva vent'anni.<br/>Nato contadino, sognava di sposare una brava ragazza ed andare a vivere in città.<br/>Se la sua vita non fosse, inesorabilmente, precipitata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulrich, spiga di grano

# Ulrich, Spiga di grano.

##  Capitolo 1

### Campo di Grano

Correva l'anno 1938.  
Metà luglio, per l'esattezza.  
Era una bella ed afosa sera, quella che si proiettava sugli infiniti campi di grano maturi, gialli e secchi a tal punto da apparire bruciati dal sole.  
I cavalli, finalmente liberi dalle loro mansioni, passavano il tempo grattando il terreno, estirpando erbe secche sepolte dalla polvere.  
Ulrich Bergman amava trascorrere le serate seduto sulla staccionata, ad osservare quei forti equini da tiro ciondolare irrequieti per il perimetro. Quando si avvicinavano il ragazzo dava loro una manciata di erbe ed essi portavano il muso contro la sua mano, sfregando contro di essa le loro immense narici.  
Era nato lì, Ulrich Bergmann. Primo figlio di cinque, il ragazzo conduceva una vita umile poco fuori Linz  
Suo padre era un veterano di guerra. Inviato sul fronte italiano per respingere il nemico, si era guadagnato una piede tagliato ed un biglietto di ritorno per casa.  
Pochi mesi dopo si trovò una brava moglie e nacque lui, il figlio primogenito.  
Allampanato e semplice, Ulrich possedeva fini capelli color grano, guadagnandosi il soprannome di “Spiga” dai suoi amici, colleghi, compagni di vita. Umili contadini appena istruiti che passavano le giornate chini sulla terra a piantare i semi ed arare la terra.  
Suo padre, nonostante la sua invalidità, non si era mai dato per vinto. Con il tempo ed il sudore erano perfino riusciti a comprare un cavallo.  
Si fecero prestare uno stallone.  
Ed ebbero due cavalli.  
Forse, pensava Ulrich, masticando pensieroso una lunga spiga di grano, un giorno sarebbe diventato abbastanza ricco da poter sposare una ragazza di città ed i suoi figli avrebbero potuto studiare per davvero ed indossare un vestitino pulito ogni domenica...  
**"Di nuovo dai cavalli, Ul? Mettili a dormire, domani dobbiamo andare in città a prendere delle cose. Sai com'è nostro padre. Dobbiamo svegliarci presto ed incamminarci con prudenza...cosa vuoi che siano, venti chilometri in bici, eh?"**  
Era la voce di suo fratello Wolfgang, il terzogenito. Lo aveva raggiunto di corsa, appollaiandosi sulla staccionata con la spavalderia dei suoi sedici anni.  
**"Andremo in bici. Ti porterò io""** Sbuffò Ulrich, scendendo dalla staccionata per raccogliere delicatamente il cavallo baio.  
**"Na. Ognuno con la propria. Devi ancora battermi, ricordi?"**  
Con una sonora risata i due fratelli si allontanarono, sistemando i placidi equini nella loro misera stalla.


End file.
